User talk:Amnestyyy
Nomination of Sysop Hey Nes, I wanted to notify you that I've nominated myself for the rank of the Sysop. I'll not be like Thundergamer. I'm not asking you to neither vote/support nor object. If you find me as apt (I have 1,280 ARTICLE edits), you can do as you please. Bye. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 07:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : I am terribly sorry, Altaïr, but that page was a remnant from before I revived the wiki. It is not the way the current staff members have risen to power, and it won't be the way you rise to power. I have deleted the page. If you have patience for a few more days, I will take it up with Alex and we will discuss your promotion. Furthermore, I believe sysop might be a little too much, everyone here gets rollback, at least for a while, before becoming sysop. I hope you understand. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 08:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, as you please. I feel any of your decision will be of full benifit to me. :) By the way, Alex is somewhat in a hiatus and I haven't seen him for a week now. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 08:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Recent edit I really appretiate your recent edit. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 10:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal 4 I've got another. But someone else undid his edit: Vandal's link The Vandalised article's change. Make sure he takes a break. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 00:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I got confused, and I undid it myelf. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 00:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Quick Nes, make a move before he acts again! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Talk Aha, that lovely talk :D Sorry for not being able to reply sooner, Nes, I had a few personal problems I needed to take care of. I am available from 2 AM UTC to 9 AM UTC. When should we talk, Nes? Alex007XTalk Page 08:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I will be at ACwiki's IRC channel as much as possible. But, seeing as I can't really remember Hitman wiki's IRC channel name, I will probably not be there. >.< [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 11:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : The Hitman Wiki's channel name is #Hitman wiki. I've been there many times. However, nobody is online. Can you program another bot like Tygs to the IRC channel? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Then it is as I feared. Hitman wiki's IRC channel has once again expired. I will, however, enable wikia chat for the time being. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 11:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 12:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I have tried the ACWiki IRC, Nes, but my internet connection is often flaky. I will try to be online in Hitman Wikia Chat then (and whenever possible, AC and Hitman IRC). Alex007XTalk Page 09:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Deletion images Might I remind you that there are a few images pending deletion? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 10:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Should we restart the 'Handler' programme? Hey Nesty, should we restart the 'Handlers' initiative? I and Assassin 47 (will meet requirements) are willing to be guided. So? Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 16:21, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Nice avatar by the way, although I prefer the former. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 11:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Small problem I'd like to report User:One True Slash. I know I've been rough too, but he's insulting me by calling bad words like mutherfucker and all. So what can you do? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 06:59, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 14:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Amnestyyy . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Sorry for the repeated annoyance, but there is a User:Mrfilmpjesmaker123|vandal]] here that spams YouTube links (by himself it seems) in to multiple pages, the first being Victoria. He has also been blocked in the GTA wiki, and he continues his behaviour here. Silence him, Anne. :P Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 01:44, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Amnestyyy, im new to the wikia and i just wanted to ask how you became a handler on the ICA project, and a bureaucrat: did u help make this wikia (the website) or is it rankings because I just want to be in the ICA project and help.Slasher of Secrecy (talk) 11:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Slasher. I adopted this wiki after its previous owner abandoned it, and with a group of friends I rebuilt it to what it is now. The only way to become a handler is by working hard and editing continuously. Once you've prover yourself, we can discuss your promotion. I'm currently on a bit of a hiatus due to some issues in my personal life that need resolving, so I'm not around here very much at the moment. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 12:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Vandal http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wario64I Wondering if you can take a look at taking care of this character and his "Hitman:Shadow" fanservice that does not belong here. He's uploaded a lot of images and other information about this "game" yet it isn't confirmed anywhere, has no reference links, and just simply doesn't belong. I haven't seen you active on this wiki in 2 months though, so if you don't get back to me I'll hand this up to the VSTF. Nitsua Xepher! 04:43, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : I've got this. Thanks. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey uh Nesty, i just want to make sure that im not in trouble for what happened with the other guy that was blocked. im only asking because i dont know what else he did wrong and i dont want you or anyone else to think i was part of what he was doing. thanks for listening, The ♥ Renatus (talk) 17:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : I see no reason why you would be in trouble :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:43, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hitman Absolution Birdie's Gift Challenges 13:53, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Hey to you all. Im a web developer and i know a lot of things one can imagine corcening the computer in general so what i wanted to say is cant we join hand and make the best website that never existed contact me if you think of this tooo. i know JAVA, JAVASCRIPT, PHP PERL, RUBY, C++, C, C#, ASP,PASCAL, SMALL TALK ' ('clyfordb@outloook.com) :Euh. I'm not really sure what you mean, and what to think of the offer in general... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 15:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I contact to you for give you thanks for your job in this web and for a some mistakes in Hitman Absolution Challenges. In the Birdie's Gift mission challenge, you say you must win the contest with the Sniper Rifle for take the challenge Bullseye, but, if you can see the video linked, I do it wit the Jagd P22G and I take the challenge too. And in the Challenge Assassins Signature your description say you must win the contest with the Silverballer, but the only you must do is take exactly 622 points for take this challenge. The weapon is indifferent. Sorry for disturb and thanks for your time Roberymemi (talk) 14:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about , which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 00:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : By all means, go right ahead :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Fluid fixes Hi, Amnestyyy! I was swinging through here and noticed the front page hadn't been updated for fluid layout. For larger monitors it meant that the boxes on the main portion of the page were moved all the way to the left and left-aligned; the box on the right had its border cut off. I hope it's okay that I took the liberty to tweak things a bit so it works with fluid. If there are any issues, please let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:09, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Stealth Game Guided Tour Hey Amnestyyy, I'm Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! I'm stopping by to ask you if you'd be interested in participating in a Wikia Guided Tour about Stealth video games! Guided Tours are large written posts that describe and inform users about a certain genre/theme. We choose 3 or so admins of various communities to provide their opinion about the genre as a whole, what makes it great, and why they are fans. These admins then choose a small handful of 'must-play' games of the genre so new players can check out the best of the best. If you're curious about what the Guided Tour looks like, check out some previous ones Zombies, Horror Games, and Space Opera. If you'd be interested in being featured in this, please let me know! We are planning for the Tour to go live at the end of the month. Don't hesitate to ask any questions if you have them! Thanks : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 18:45, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Template Era and Eraicon Hi! I'm new admin of italian Hitman Wiki, I created new template Era and w:c:it.hitman:Template:Eraicon for these games. What you think add it in this wikia? - Michele 22:03, October 24, 2014 (UTC) banter InfoboxMission There are some problems with the Template:InfoboxMission, it says "Unimplemented infobox tag: "... Nobody 15:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll look into it. :) Amnestyyy (Contact me!) 09:03, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hello Amnestyyy, since there isn't any active admins on the Wiki, I have requested to adopt this Wiki. I am leting you know.Maromanmessage 17:23, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, hey why don't you edit here anymore? and I don't see any staff around!Maromanmessage 17:35, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Site spiff Hi, Amnestyyy! I'm pleased to let you know we're collaborating with Square Enix to fully spiff the Hitman site and also make it completely mobile friendly! They have a massive amount of assets available to this community for use, including art and fonts, so I was wondering if there's anything in particular you've thought would be nice to have here along those lines? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Featured Articles. Hello Amnestyyy, I have a question: I think the Featured Articles thing on the Main page is pretty cool, and I wanted to know if I could add some articles to it. Only 1-2, maybe even three. If you authorize this, I can make a sandbox page, and show you what I had in mind! Please respond, (Let me know if I can do something like this for my sig, it's kind of cool! the page is here:) ( http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/User:Parchezzi/sig ) Blurb needed Hi, Amnestyyy! We're in the process of building a fall preview page for gaming and were wondering if you might provide a blurb about why you like the Hitman series and what you're excited about that's coming down the line. Your response would appear on the preview page ;) If you could leave a message on my talk page, it would be greatly appreciated! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 15:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello, you are tagged as admin but on the page describing staff I don't see your name. I am afan of hitman and would like to know if there are active people on this wikia. Fireflame2000 (talk) 12:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC)